Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a relay and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly relates to a control apparatus for a relay and controlling method thereof for suppressing the arc phenomenon.
Description of Related Art
In electronic apparatus, relay is commonly used as a switch, which is capable for controlling the power transmission path to be turned on or turned off by electromagnetic effects. In the application, suppliers of the relay may provide the electrical parameters related to the relay such as turn-on delay and turn-off delay. However, the related parameters such as turn-on delay and turn-off delay of the relay provided by the suppliers are usually presented in a wide range. Accordingly, it is difficult to control the real time point of the relay being actually turned on and turned off when using the relay. In such cases, the relay may be turned on at a time point with a high input voltage value, or be turned off at a time point with a high current flowing through the relay. Each of the above may cause the arc phenomenon on the relay, and further cause the carbonization or even break the connection point of the relay. Therefore, the reliability of the relay and the system including the relay may be decreased, and the overall performance may be affected.